


Blue Destiny

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Depression, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: A Splatoon manga fanfiction. Don't judge me, okay? ><Glasses, or Specs, has been feeling depression. Goggles finds out about it and promises that he would be there for Glasses. Always. However, their relationship goes into something deeper. Something way deeper.Additional note; This was inspired by the music called Exit Music (For a Film) by Radiohead. Well, the cover of it. The first time I heard of it was when I played Doki Doki Exit Music.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exit Music (For a Film)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468722) by Radiohead. 



> (Note: I know his name is Specs, but in my case, I'm gonna call him Glasses)

There was a Blue Team. Members of the team included two Inkling boys, Goggles and Glasses. Unknown to everybody in the Blue Team, Glasses has depression. Yes, the leader of the Blue Team himself, has depression. Glasses didn't know what the entire Blue Team would do if they found out about his depression. But either way, all of those thoughts doesn't have a happy ending. One of those thoughts involved that they would leave him and taunt him for it, up to the point where Glasses might go insane from thinking about that. He didn't want to think about it. 

He has been feeling this every day nowadays. People began to show worry for him, even Goggles and Rider. But Glasses would tell them that he was fine and probably had a headache or didn't feel good at all. Glasses decided it was best to hide it and hope no one will found out about it. He didn't want to see their reactions if they did and that it would match one of his thoughts. 

To Glasses, it felt like hearing voices in his head. Voices that tell him to die. To leave the world. To vanish _completely_. 

He was sitting alone in his room. He then looked at a small table. It had a few papers and a small pocket knife. He then grabbed it. Glasses would often self harm without no one knowing. He always bandages it up every single time. When someone notices a band-aid on it, he replies that he got injured while doing something. He rolled up his right sleeve to reveal 3 cuts on the arm that had band-aids on it.

He then put the knife on the arm and made a cut. He cringed in pain as the pain consumed his arm. He looked at it. It was bleeding, of course. He made another cut on his arm and he cringed again. He then grabbed a medical kit from his closet. He had water to clean himself, but this would be painful, for that Inklings were weak to water. He then grabbed a small pastel blue rag and put the rag in water. Suddenly. a knock on his door made him flinch. "Hey, Glasses! You ready for the next Turf War?" Goggles said.

Glasses knew he had to come up with an excuse. "I-I'm coming in a few minutes!" He stuttered while saying it. "Alright! Just let me know when you are ready!" Goggles said and left.

Glasses did a sigh of relief and put the wet rag on a cut, which made him yelp a little. After cleaning the cut and put a band-aid on it, he did the same to the other cut.

Once pulling down his sleeve to cover them, he headed out.

He grabbed his Octobrush as he headed out. Once he entered in, all of the Blue Team members looked at him. "Hey, Glasses!" Bobble said. "Hey..." Glasses quietly said, spacing out. Headphones then snapped her fingers, causing him to snap out of his senses. "Sorry! I was spacing out!" Glasses said. "Are you okay, Glasses?" Goggles asked to him. "Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Glasses lied. "Let's get this turf war over with!" With that, he left to the battlefield. The Blue Team shrugged and followed him out. They knew that something was _definitely_ up. Something was **definitely** not right. At all. 

_Later..._

The Blue Team had lost to Team Yellow-Green. "Aw, nuts!" Headphones said. "We lost!" Bobble said. "Aw, man!" Goggles said. Glasses didn't say anything. "I...I made us lose..." Glasses said and dropped his Octobrush, which got everyone's attention, including Team Yellow-Green. Glasses began to slowly blame himself repeatedly. But it was so quiet that no one heard it. He began to space out again. He felt his vision blur by the tears that was coming. "Are you alright, Glasses?" Rider asked to him. Glasses shook his head. "I...I..." He trailed off. What could he say at this point? They lost. The Blue Team lost! This made Glasses feel it was his fault for not doing anything. "I...I..." Glasses started, but felt an urge to throw up. "I have to go vomit..." Glasses said.

With that, Glasses ran off. School Uniform came in. "Did something happen to him?" She asked to the Blue Team as Rider also walked up to them. "I don't know." Goggles replied to them. "He's never like this before. I'll go check on him."

_Meanwhile..._

"You're so stupid!" Glasses said to himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" He was about to say another stupid, but the urge of him wanting to vomit grew. He then ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. Tears began to blur his vision. Once he finished, he cleaned up everything and left his bathroom. He began crying. "It's my own fault my team lost!" Glasses said. He then looked at the same pocket knife. Once he picked it up, he rolled up his left sleeve. It had more cuts than the right arm.

His left arm had 6 cuts. With a sob, he made a cut. This cut hurted even more. "I must suffer from my punishments...!" He said. "This is suppose to happen, right...? Right...? I deserve to suffer...Is that...right...?" He was about to make another cut on his left arm until his door opened. Glasses gasped to see who was at the door.

It was Goggles.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goggles has decided to go to Glasses's room. Only to discover the saddening, yet horrific truth about Glasses.

Goggles had opened the door to see the horrific sight. He saw Glasses cutting himself. "G-Goggles, what are you doing here?!" Glasses asked to him. Goggles just stood at the doorway. "A...Are you...cutting yourself?!" Goggles asked to him. He did not know the leader of the team had self-harmed before. Now Goggles found out what was up. It was just like one of Glasses's thoughts. This one didn't seem to have a happy ending. Or did it? Glasses didn't know. Even if he wanted to, he didn't want to hear it. ' _Why did he come? He shouldn't have!_ ' Glasses thought in his head. ' _Does he really care about me this much? I don't deserve it! I really don't! He shouldn't be wasting his time on me! So why is he here then...?_ ' 

Glasses began whimpering. He somberly nodded. Goggles then slowly walked up to Glasses in silence. Goggles couldn't believe this. This was too much for him to see. The sight of Glasses trying to cut his arm. "G-Goggles...?" Glasses asked, getting scared of what Goggles might do to him. Goggles then grabbed the small pocket knife from Glasses. "Goggles...?" Glasses said. "Please tell me what are you are going to do to me..." Goggles then threw the knife somewhere. He then fell to his knees and embraced Glasses. "Huh...?" Glasses said. "Glasses...please tell me what's wrong..." Goggles said. "I want to help you..." Glasses shook his head. "...No, please don't...I don't need any help..." Glasses said as he began to sob again. Goggles then tightened the embrace a little. "Please, Glasses...just tell me..." Goggles begged. Glasses choked a sob before speaking. "You are just seeing this but...I have depression..." Glasses explained. "I chose to hide it because...if anyone found out, they would help me...instead of helping either themselves or somebody else..." Goggles was shocked to hear this. How could he not notice this? He failed to notice his best friend's depression! Goggles felt like a horrible friend he is for not noticing. "I'm sorry...for not noticing..." Goggles quietly said. Glasses shook his head. "It's fine..." He said. He didn't hug Goggles back.

"From now on, I'll take care of you." Goggles said. This made Glasses flinch. "D-Don't!" Glasses said. "I don't want anyone to care for me...Just stay out of this..." Goggles shook his head and looked at Glasses. More tears came down Glasses's face. He didn't want Goggles wasting his time on him. "No...! I'm not leaving you alone." Goggles explained. Glasses just stared back at him. He didn't know what else to say. He knew that whatever he says, Goggles won't buy it. He slowly hugged Goggles back. "Are you sure...you want to do that for me...?" Glasses asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Goggles said. Glasses began to cry again. Glasses didn't know what he was feeling at this point. "Okay..." He said quietly. Goggles did a small smile. "Let me clean that cut for you. Glasses slowly held out his left arm. This left Goggles shocked at how many scars were on Glasses's left arm. "6 scars...? Oh my god, Glasses..." Goggles mumbled to himself. Goggles felt not only concern, but he also felt betrayed. He wondered why Glasses haven't told anybody this. They would know what to do. They would help him. He then cleaned the recent cut, which made Glasses yelp due to the sting. "It will be okay, don't worry." Goggles said. Glasses whimpered, but nodded. Once he finished cleaning it, he managed to put a band-aid on it. "There you go." Goggles said with a small smile.

He then looked at Glasses. "I'm sorry for causing all this..." Glasses said to Goggles. "No, it's fine." Goggles replied to him and hugged him. Glasses slowly hugged Goggles back. "Just don't tell anyone this...please..." Glasses begged to him. "I won't. Don't worry." He replied and Glasses slowly smiled at him. "Do you want to go get some ice cream to cheer you up?" Goggles asked to Glasses. "Sure, I guess." Glasses replied to him. Goggles smiled and Glasses was also smiling at him. Glasses then rolled down his left sleeve and they headed out.

However, Goggles was lost in his thoughts. Now that he knows about Glasses's depression, he knows that he has to take very good care of Glasses. 

That means he can't leave Glasses alone. 

Not even for a second. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goggles and Glasses decide to head to an ice cream shop. Afterward, Goggles ends up planning something...fun.

_3_

Glasses and Goggles never explained what happened when they were questioned. They just said that Glasses felt a little bit sick and that was all. Of course, they didn't know if they bought the excuse or not. But the relieved looks on their faces proved that they did buy the excuse. "A-Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you spending time with me just because you pity me..." Glasses said. Goggles sighed and looked directly at Glasses. "Glasses, listen to me. You need someone to care for you. I want to help you." Goggles replied to him. Glasses still didn't look convinced. "But I don't want you to waste your time on me because you found me cutting myself. You know, you can-" He was cut off by Goggles. "Look, Glasses. Whatever you are gonna say, it won't convince me to leave you alone." Glasses flinched a little but nodded. 

Once leaving the crowded area, they headed to the nearby ice cream shop.

"I have money, don't worry." Goggles said with a smile. Glasses nodded but still seems hesitant after the little talk they had.  They entered in to see Aloha. "Hey, Goggles!" Aloha said, clueless about Glasses's self harm. Well then again, he didn't know about it. Even if he did, he would worry about Glasses and help him also. Glasses would feel uncomfortable about it. But he would accept the help anyway.

He knew that the inklings care for him since he is the leader of the Blue Team. After all, the inklings want to see him happy. Now these thoughts began to make Glasses feel guilty. He hid his deep and dark secret by faking a smile, faking his happiness, faked saying that he was fine when he was not, and all that. This really began to make Glasses feel tears in his eyes but he knew that he can't cry right in front of Goggles. If he did, Goggles would feel even more concern for him. This made Glasses think of something. Something that always bothered him and still bothers with him.

Did every inkling care for him? Did they truly care for him? Were they lying so that they could hurt him? Why did his heart hurt when he hears genuine words? Does Goggles care for him? Does...Does the world want to torture him? Did the world made these people so they can torture him by acting nice when they are not? Glasses didn't know. He didn't want to suffer anymore like he is now. He wants to find happiness so that he wouldn't feel depressed. Him feeling depressed when he does something wrong just make him feel...worthless, useless, all that.  

"Hey, Aloha!" Goggles said. Glasses quietly gave a small smile. "Hey, Glasses! What's up?" Aloha asked to him. "I'm fine, Aloha." Glasses responded to him. Suddenly, Rider came in. "Hey, guys." Rider said. Goggles smiled. "Hey, Rider!" Goggles said cheerfully. Rider did a wink. "Yo." He said and noticed Glasses. "You alright?" He asked to him. Glasses nodded. "Oh, yes. I'm fine." He responded to a concerned Rider.

Rider nodded. "Now let's eat some ice cream!" Aloha yelled in excitement. Everyone nodded. Once everybody ordered and payed for them, they ate. "I gotta love this sherbet ice cream!" Aloha said. Goggles nodded. "I love this mint chocolate chip with the strawberry scoops!" Goggles replied. Glasses nodded. Rider nodded. Goggles and Glasses looked at each other and smiled. Glasses started to feel better a little. Once they left, the Inklings decided to head to their rooms. While Goggles was walking to his room, Glasses gently grabbed his arm. "Huh?" He said and turned around to see Glasses.

"Can I...Can I go...with you?" He asked. Goggles nodded with a smile. "Of course you can. After all, I don't mind." Goggles replied. Glasses smiled back and they went to Goggles's room. "It seems that your room is very well organized." Glasses said. Goggles nodded. "I cleaned it before I headed to the turf war." He replied to Glasses. Glasses nodded. "Anyway, is there something you want to do?" Glasses asked to him. "I don't know, to be honest." Goggles replied to him. Glasses then looked away slowly, thinking about what should they do. Goggles then perked up, smirking as he thought of an idea. Glasses then turned around as soon he too thought of an idea. "Hey, Gogg-" Glasses started but was interrupted as Goggles grabbed his arm. "Huh?" Glasses asked. Goggles then pulled him into his bed. "G-Goggles?" He asked as Goggles placed his hands next to Glasses's head.

Goggles smirked and said: "I think I have something we can do."

Now Glasses never recognize the tone Goggles had in his voice. This tone sounded so...so...seductive. Glasses didn't know why. Even if he did, it probably won't have a good reason at all. But sometimes it might. But this time, Glasses wondered why Goggles is using that seductive tone in his voice. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glasses is wondering what the 'fun' was Goggles has up his sleeve. Well, now he is gonna know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is a lemon. Be aware of the yaoi in it.

_4_

Glasses blushed. What did Goggles mean by that? "W-What do you mean by-" Glasses said but was interrupted. Suddenly, Goggles kissed him. This made Glasses blush harshly like a ripe tomato. Why wasn't he fighting back? In fact, why wasn't he trying to tell Goggles that this was all wrong? Glasses suddenly kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Goggles's back. He haven't felt this feeling before. This must be a new feeling. As they kept kissing, they used their tongues as they began french kissing. Goggles suddenly grabbed Glasses's length through his shorts and boxers. This made Glasses break the kiss to gasp loudly which melted into a quiet moan. "G-Goggles...what are you doing to me?" He asked. Goggles smirked. "I want to make you feel good." He said.

This made Glasses blush. "W-What do you mean b-AAH!" Glasses started but was cut off with a yelp as Goggles began stroking him. Goggles smirked and stopped. Glasses looked at Goggles with a glare along with a whine. "Why did you stop?" He asked. Goggles smirked once again. He then grabbed Glasses's tie and untied it off his shirt. He then unbuttoned Glasses's shirt. He then removed Glasses's shorts and boxers. This left Glasses nude.

Glasses blushed and attempted to cover himself but Goggles removed the blanket Glasses was using to cover himself. "Goggles...why are you doing this to me?" He asked to him. Goggles then looked at him. "I love you, that's why." Goggles confessed. This made Glasses blush. "W-What?" He asked. "I love you." Goggles repeated again. His words sounded so sincere and loving. Glasses couldn't respond to this. He then came up to Goggles and kissed him. Did Goggles really loved him? Was he saying that just so he can make Glasses feel worse? But he didn't feel worse. He felt...happy. 

This is the first time he felt...happy. 

It feels like nothing mattered. It feels like he doesn't feel depressed anymore. He knew that Goggles, the silly boy of the Blue Team, cares for him deeply. Goggles had feelings for him for a long time. He guessed that Goggles had feelings for him since they met. But why did he love him? There was plenty of other people Goggles can fall in love with. But either way, Goggles has feelings for him and nothing can change that. Right? Goggles kissed Glasses back as Glasses wrapped his arms around his back. Glasses then unzipped Goggles's jacket as they continued to kiss. Goggles also helped Glasses remove the rest of his clothes. "Are you sure you want this, Glasses?" Goggles asked to him.

Glasses nodded. "Just...be gentle on me..." Goggles nodded and began stroking him again. Glasses moaned. "K-Keep going, Goggles..." He said. Goggles nodded and stroked him quicker. Glasses made a moan and came after a few minutes. Goggles then played with Glasses's body. For example, he played with the nipples. "Augh!" Glasses moaned. Goggles then kissed him. Glasses kissed back. As Goggles kept playing with his body, Glasses felt even more pleasure. Goggles placed small kisses on Glasses's neck. He moaned once more.

Goggles kept going to pleasure Glasses. "Mm..." Glasses mumbled. Goggles then looked at Glasses's length. He then began to lick the tip. This caused Glasses to whimper. "G-Goggles..." He muttered. Goggles smirked and sucked on Glasses's length. Glasses began moaning constantly from this. "Ah!" He repeated as his length was sucked. Goggles kept sucking. Neither boys cared about the sounds they were making. Thank god they locked the door before they did this. Suddenly, Glasses came with a loud moan.

Goggles swallowed it all. Glasses then fell on his back in the bed. Goggles smirked and grabbed Glasses's tie. It was blue with stripes on it. "You don't mind if I use this for something, right?" Goggles asked. Glasses looked at him confused. "Uh...sure, I gu-" He said but was stopped as Goggles grabbed his hands. "W-What are you doing?" Glasses asked.

"Sorry for what I'm gonna do." Goggles apologized and tied Glasses's hands with the tie. Glasses blushed but didn't fight back. Goggles then sucked some fingers. Glasses didn't look. He then waited for Goggles to do his thing. Once Goggles's fingers were wet enough, he inserted one finger in Glasses. Glasses slowly moaned. "Aaahhh..." He moaned out. Goggles then inserted another finger. Glasses began whimpering. Once Goggles stretched him out, he pulled out the fingers. He then slowly moved his length to Glasses's entrance.

Glasses began to feel nervous, but he nodded. Goggles then inserted himself in, causing Glasses to moan loudly. "G-Glasses...are you ready?" He asked. Glasses panted for a few seconds. He then nodded. Goggles then pulled halfway out and thrusted back in. Glasses moaned. Goggles continued this process.

Glasses knew that they would no longer be friends, but as lovers. God, he wished that his hands was untied so that he can hold onto Goggles and show how much he loves him. After a few minutes, they began to feel their release. "Ah! Oh, Goggles, I'm about to come!" Glasses moaned out. "Me too!" Goggles replied to him.

They came after a few minutes. Glasses moaned out as he released. Goggles groaned cutely as he released inside of Glasses. Glasses then calmed down from the pleasure. Goggles then untied his hands. The blue Inklings proceeded to clean up the room and they fell asleep.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing their love for each other, Glasses began to feel worse. Which makes him attempt to...die again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE AN ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS, I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THE PART. I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE PART IS COMING.

****As Glasses got up, he felt light headed a little bit. He and Goggles just did it. Glasses smiled and got dressed and fixed his tie. Once covering Goggles with a blue soft blanket. he left the room.  He suddenly felt sad, as if a raincloud got in his head. "W-Why does it feel like a knife is going through my heart and stabbing multiple times?" Glasses said to himself. Glasses suddenly began to feel even more worthless. When they confessed, did it made him feel even worse? Did it hurt his heart even more than it should have? If not, then why was he feeling this way? He should be happy, not depressed. Why does every happy moment have to hurt him every single time? Just...why? Why does it hurt him? Was it Goggles's fault?

As Glasses walked through the halls, he entered his own room. He then picked up the small knife he used to cut himself. He then rolled up his sleeve. Glasses did a small shaky sigh and made more cuts on his arm. After cleaning it even going through slight stabs of pain, he put band-aid on the cuts. He sighed. "W-Why do I feel worthless?" He asked to himself. He then walked out after rolling his sleeve down. He was so lost in his thoughts. So lost in his thoughts that he did something wrong. As he walked out, he bumped into Rider, who ended up dropping his lunch on his own shirt. "Rider, I-I'm so sor-" He was cut off. "Are you serious right now?!" Rider yelled. Glasses whimpered. "Did you seriously had to do that! Oh my god!" Rider yelled at Glasses. 

Glasses whimpered even more. He began feeling tears in his eyes. Rider suddenly realized and attempted to apologize. "G-Glasses, I'm sor-" He was cut off by a slap. A slap from Glasses. Glasses then ran away, crying loudly. "Glasses, come back!" Rider yelled. Glasses didn't listen as he cried while running away from the area. This made him feel even more worthless. "Now I'm nothing but a stupid, depressed, clumsy boy!" Glasses yelled to himself. His heart began to hurt with sorrow and regret. Now he was feeling more and more worse. " ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ " He screamed at the top of his lungs.

_**WARNING! THE ATTEMPTED SUICIDE PART IS ABOUT HAPPEN! IF SENSITIVE, SKIP THIS PART NOW!** _

Glasses then saw train tracks. He wants to end it. End it all. To leave. To go away. To say goodbye. To be in sleep for good. He saw a train coming. He then jumped forward. 

_Goggles..._

Glasses realized. Goggles...Goggles! What would Goggles say? What would he say if he was dead? Why did Goggles care for him? Would he care if he was dead? Would anybody care if he died? What would-

His thoughts were cut off as he was hit by the train. There were people there and they screamed. "OH MY GOD!" An Inkling screamed. Blood was sprayed on Inklings. Rider then ran in and gasped. "This...This is all my fault..." Rider whispered to himself. "What would...Goggles say about this...?" Rider began to imagine what would Goggles's reaction be. None of them have a happy ending. 

_Hours later..._

Goggles was crying so hard in the waiting room. Rider had explained and Goggles forgave him, knowing Rider can get too angry. From what doctors told Goggles, Glasses has miraculously survived the failed suicide attempt. But the bad news was that Glasses ended up in the coma. This was enough to make Goggles cry so hard that as he remembered the love they confessed to each other, it made him cry even more hard up to the point where Goggles ran out of the hospital, crying hard. Rider felt really horrible for yelling at Glasses. Rider then left and locked himself in his room. 

Everybody listened to Goggles's sobs. All of them felt bad for him. "W-Why...Why did this have to happen already?!" Goggles said while sobbing. He had failed to help his love. His love is now in the hospital, in a coma. Goggles kept on crying and cried himself to sleep that day. 

Even through this, he ended up getting nightmares. And it would always end the same. Goggle will always end up crying himself to sleep after waking up from the terrible nightmares.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goggles comes out only for Rider to tell him that the doctor wants to see him.

It has been a month. Goggles decided to leave his room after spending his time in his room during the month. The entire Blue Team and everybody else had gotten worried. He sighed. Once leaving his room, everybody looked at him. Goggles stared back. Suddenly, a anger took him over. This was a type of anger he never felt before. Not even once in a lifetime. "What are you all looking at?!" He yelled. Everybody flinched and looked away. "Geez..." Goggles said. He was really not in the mood for everyone to stare at him. He, pretty much, wasn't in the mood for anything right now. He then left the building and decided to take a walk on the street. Other inklings were also walking down the street. Some inklings stared at him, only to receive a glance from Goggles that said: 'What the hell are you staring at? Why don't you stare at somebody else rather than me?'. His blue eyes piercing through their face when he uses this glance.

He didn't want to talk to anyone. Not. at. all.

He didn't want anyone to talk to him. Not. at. all.

He didn't want to do anything. Not. at. all.

He didn't want to speak. Not. at. all.

He didn't-

As he was walking down the street in his thoughts alone, Rider was running down the city. Rider was looking for Goggles. Rider managed to see Goggles and ran to him. "Goggles!" Rider said. Goggles turned around. "Rider?" He asked. Once Rider caught up, he panted. "T-The doctor wants to see you..." Rider panted out as he was very exhausted as he was running, looking around for Goggles. It was then Goggles's turn to run. However, he ran to the hospital.

* * *

Once arriving, he told nurses what he was here at the hospital for and they led him to Glasses's room. Once Goggles entered in, the doctor looked at him. "Ah, there you are." He said. The doctor then walked to Goggles and they slowly began to talk about Glasses. After they talked, the doctor left Goggles alone with Glasses. Goggles then looked at Glasses. His lenses that he wore were shattered when the train made impact. His head was bandaged. Goggles gently took one of Glasses's hands. Goggles began crying softly. He felt ashamed that he couldn't stop Glasses from trying to kill himself. That moment when he told Glasses that he loved him...did it hurt his heart? Did he need to hear that confession or not? Was he selfish for his actions as he failed to stop Glasses from hurting himself? Those thoughts were interrupted as he heard Glasses slowly wake up.

Glasses had woken up from his 1 month coma.

"H-huh...?" He then looked at Goggles. More tears came from Goggles's eyes. "G-Goggl-" Glasses was cut off as he was hugged tightly by Goggles, causing Glasses to wince from the pain of his injuries. Goggles began crying hard as his love has woken up from his coma. More tears began to fall down Goggles's face. "What were you thinking?!" Goggles said to him. Glasses flinched at his tone in his voice. "Don't you know how much I was worried for you?!" Glasses began slowly whimpering. "I-I'm sorry...I really didn't mean it..." Glasses said. Goggles decided to just let his crying take over him. "Just shut your mouth...and kiss me!" Goggles said. Glasses flinched at this. They both stared at each other before kissing. Glasses wrapped his arms around Goggles's neck. Goggles caressed Glasses's left cheek as they kissed.

Tears began to form in Glasses's eyes and they fell down his face as he and Goggles were still kissing. Goggles was truly worried about him. Goggles truly cared for him. Goggles _truly loved him_. As the inklings kissed, their love went deeper. They truly loved each other. They didn't want to lose each other. Which explains why Goggles broke down crying when he found out that Glasses attempted suicide. Once they broke apart, Goggles told Glasses what the doctor told him. "You're gonna have to stay in the hospital so you can recover now that you woken up from your coma." Goggles explained. Glasses nodded. 

_Time skip to night time..._

Goggles had left the hospital. He told Glasses that he would visit him every chance he gets. He was glad Glasses is okay and has woken up from his coma. Goggles, on the way, thanked Rider for telling him about the hospital. Rider nodded. Goggles went into his own room and got in the bed. He was glad it ended well. He couldn't wait for Glasses to be discharged so that they can be together again. So that they can do fun things together. So that their love can get deeper and deeper as they can kiss and this and that. Goggles then closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about it.

* * *

**_"No...Glasses, no!" Goggles screamed. Glasses was standing on the rooftop of a building. Tears were streaking down Glasses's face as he got ready to jump off. Goggles then ran to him and grabbed his arm when Glasses lunged off. Glasses turned around to reveal his blue eyes. His blue eyes were filled with anger._ **

_**Glasses then began to yell at Goggles. He was telling Goggles how much he failed to be with him and how he failed to understand how much sadness he had felt and how much he never recognized him as a human. Goggles clutched onto his head. "I'm...I'm sorry! Please, Glasses! I'm sorry!" Goggles said. Glasses wasn't listening and he kept yelling at him. Glasses's yelling begins to fade out.** _

_**The nightmare distorts to another one...** _

* * *

_**This was the worse though. The worst out of all the nightmare Goggles had suffered. Goggles was hugging a bloody Glasses. Glasses had stabbed himself several times enough for him to die. Glasses fell in Goggles's arms. Only for Goggles to break down. Badly."No Glasses!" Goggles said while crying. "If only I could have saved you! If only I spended more time with you! If only I could have tell you how much I love you!" While he was saying this, he was reaching into his pocket.** _

_**What he pulled out of his pocket was a gun.** _

_**Goggles kept on sobbing. He couldn't live on without Glasses. "If only I could have done things different! If only I was there with you!" One of his fingers was this close to pulling the trigger to shoot. "If only I loved you more, none of this would have happened!" Goggles said. He then let out a loud sob. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Goggles yelled. Suddenly, he stopped. He started...laughing? "Ahahahaha...!" Goggles laughed quietly. With one look of loss of insanity, he moved his head up to look at the sky, which was covered in dark clouds.** _

_**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goggles laughed loud. With that, he pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the side of his head.** _

* * *

****Goggles woke up with a loud gasp. Tears began to run down his face. He wiped his eyes. "Oh my god...Oh my god..." Goggles said. Once calming down, he went back to sleep, hoping that he would have no more nightmares

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inklings decide to throw a party. In the end, Goggles and Glasses have some "fun".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; There is a yaoi lemon in this chapter! Have fun with the yaoi goodness.

It has been weeks after Glasses woke up from his coma. After Glasses was discharged, the Inklings decided to throw him a huge party. Glasses felt happy from the party. Everybody had attended. As music played out, Inklings danced on the dance floor. Glasses had never felt so happy before. Rider looked at the party. He smiled. He was glad everyone was having fun. His smile faded though when his eyes landed on Glasses. He still felt regret for yelling at him. Rider couldn't forgive himself for it. He really couldn't. Rider didn't mind being hated by Glasses for it. Glasses probably hates him now. He then left alone and in silence. Headphones took notice of this and went after him. When she saw him walk out, she began to feel concerned.

_In the party..._

Every Inkling in the party was dancing. Glasses smiled. He decided to head to the balcony. Goggles noticed this and followed him. After all, they do love each other. Goggles kept following Glasses as they both went walked to the balcony. Glasses did not know that Goggles was following him to the balcony. 

_In the balcony..._

Glasses enjoyed the fresh air the outside provided. He took a deep breath. His heart was not hurting. Glasses felt happy with that. He didn't want his depression getting in the way to ruin the perfect moment and that if it did, his depression will be exposed to everyone and it will change his life. Glasses felt that he could be be hated by everyone for it. Suddenly, footsteps was enough to startle him and make him look to see Goggles. "Oh, hey Goggles." Glasses said. Goggles nodded. They both looked at the full moon. "It's so...pretty." Glasses said. Goggles nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly, Goggles grabbed Glasses by the collar of his shirt. "G-Goggles?" He asked, only to be kissed by him. Glasses kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around each other. As they continued to kiss, the party kept going on and on. Surprisingly, no one noticed them kissing. They broke apart. "I...I don't want this to end." Glasses said. "Me too." Goggles said. Goggles then smirked. "What's with that smirk?" Glasses asked. Goggles responded by whispering his answer to his ear. "I want to do something fun tonight after this party." Goggles whispered. "You, me, my room, my bed." Glasses blushed. But he nodded. They smiled and return to the party after a small kiss on each other's cheeks.

* * *

_After the party..._

Goggles and Glasses were walking to Goggles's room. Once they entered in and the moment Glasses closed and locked the door, Goggles pushed him to the door and kissed him. Glasses kissed him back with the same amount of love Goggles had for him. They broke apart only for Glasses to unzip Goggles's jacket and remove them along with Goggles's black shirt that was underneath the jacket while Goggles unbuttoned Glasses's shirt after removing his tie. Once pulling Glasses's shirt off, they kissed again. The Inkling boys kept kissing and fell on Goggles's bed. 

Once they broke apart, Goggles grabbed Glasses's shorts and boxers and pulled them down. Glasses did the same for Goggles. Goggles then began playing with Glasses's nipples. "Aaahhh..." Glasses moaned. "Goggles...I want you to make me scream...Make me yours..." Glasses moaned out. Goggles smiled and bit his ear, causing Glasses to yelp. The biting then turned into licking, causing Glasses to moan. Goggles ran his hand down Glasses's body. He then grabbed his length. Glasses whimpered. Goggles began stroking. Glasses began to moan loudly. "Aaahhh...Y-yes...Aah..." He moaned. With each stroke, Goggles went faster. "Ah! Ah! Y-Yes! Goggles!" Glasses moaned and came into his hand after a few minutes of stroking. Goggles then got on his knees and began sucking Glasses's length without warning. Glasses moaned. "Ah! Y-Yes! Suck me more!" Glasses squealed out loud. 

Goggles went faster as he heard that order. Glasses kept moaning and moaning. "Oh, Goggles! I'm going to co-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Glasses moaned out loud and came into Goggles's mouth. Goggles swallowed it all. Glasses decided to return the favor and did the same thing to Goggles. Goggles moaned out loud. "G-Glasses!" Goggles moaned as he felt his lover sucking on his length. "Go faster, Glasses!" After hearing that command, Glasses went faster and sucked harder. Goggles then came into Glasses's mouth. Glasses swallowed it all.

Once Glasses finished wiping his mouth, Goggles then sucked on 2 fingers and inserted them both to stretch him out. Glasses panted. As Goggles was stretching him, he hit Glasses's prostate. Glasses moaned. After preparing him, Goggles pulled out his fingers and inserted his length into Glasses. Glasses screamed. "You did say you wanted me to make you scream." Goggles said with a smirk. Glasses blushed. "S-Shut up..." Glasses groaned. "I'm ready." With that signal, Goggles began thrusting. Glasses screamed, feeling the pleasure from the thrusting. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AH!" Glasses moaned. "Goggles, keep going!  ** _HARDER! FASTER!_** " Goggles smiled and went faster and harder. "G-Goggles,  ** _I love you!_** " Glasses moaned. Goggles let out a groan. " _ **I love you too, Glasses!**_ " Goggles said. Glasses wrapped his arms around Goggles's bare back. Goggles held onto Glasses's hips tighter as their urge to release is coming closer.

After a few more thrusts, Glasses felt an urge to release. He was gonna release. "I'm gonna... ** _I'M GONNA-!_** "Glasses screamed. "Me too! Glasses, I _**love you and I always will!**_ " Goggles said. " _ **I love you too,**_ Goggles!" Glasses replied. Goggles groaned and did his final thrust. Glasses screamed out of pleasure while Goggles groaned. After staying in the same position, Goggles pulled out and they both fell asleep after they cleaned up.

 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, they found out that Rider had ended up in the hospital.

The inkling boys woke up from their sleep. Of course, they remembered last night's moment. They would never forget that special moment. Goggles was Glasses's while Glasses was Goggles's. They knew they belong to each other. They love each other. Their love was really deep between these two boys. Goggles kissed Glasses's right cheek. Glasses laughed cutely at that. Glasses then kissed Goggles's left cheek. Goggles also laughed cutely at this. Once they got up and changed, they left their room only to receive looks that people would make when they ship them. Which means one thing. They heard what they did last night. They remember it clearly. How Glasses was on the bottom and moaning out loud while Goggles was on top, dominating him to be his and only his (No regrets saying that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) Because a bunch of girls were smiling, This made Goggles and Glasses feel uneasy. "Let's go, Glasses." Goggles said and Glasses nodded. 

As they were walking, Headphones walked up to them. "Hey, guys." She said. Her tone was filled with concern. Her voice also sounded thick. Which meant she cried and probably still is. Glasses and Goggles looked at her. "What is it?" Glasses asked. "I have bad news. It's about Rider." She said. Their blood turned to ice. What happened to Rider? What _did_ happen to him? Is he okay? Does he want to tell them something? Did something happen to him during the party? Was he feeling okay? Those thoughts ran through Goggles's and Glasses's heads.

"W-What happened to him?" Glasses asked. Headphones sighed. "He's in the hospital." She said. "What?! What for?" Goggles asked. Headphones sighed again, this time her voice sounded like she was about to cry. Again. The inkling boys couldn't tell. Her red eyes proved that she did cry. She cried about Rider. However, Goggles and Glasses still don't know what happened to Rider.

"He attempted...He attempted to..." She started but began crying. Glasses walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged back as she continued crying.  Her tears began to wet Glasses's shirt a little bit. Glasses pat her back as she kept on crying, It only calmed her down a little bit every single time Glasses pat her back. Aloha passed by and he knew what they were talking about. As he walked, he overheard them. "He attempted suicide as the party went on. He tried to kill himself by throwing himself off a building." Aloha explained. "Thank god he survived that." Glasses and Goggles looked at each other. 

First, Glasses attempted to kill himself. And now Rider?! They couldn't process this. They ran to the hospital.

* * *

Once arriving, a nurse led them to Rider's room. Once entering in, they looked at Rider. Yep, Aloha was right. Rider's head was bandaged. His left arm was in a cast. Rider woke up. "H-huh...?" Goggles then shook him. "What the heck were you thinking?!" Goggles yelled. Rider flinched.

"Is there a reason why you did it?" Glasses asked. Rider shook his head. "You wouldn't understand..." He said quietly. "For a long time...I been feeling stress for a while now...I guess my stress took over me, up to the point where I felt like I wanted to die..." Rider explained. "And Glasses...I'm sorry for yelling at you...I didn't mean to do it...I really didn't..." Rider made a smile through a pained expression. This smile made Goggles and Glasses's heart hurt.

They never saw Rider smile like this before. Did Rider care about the pain? Did he want the pain? Either way, he doesn't deserve this. Just like how Glasses doesn't deserve to suffer from his depression. "I don't mind the pain. I deserve it." Rider said and he closed his eyes. He was still making that smile through a pained expression. "No, you don't." Goggles said to Rider. Rider then opened his eyes. "What do you mean, Goggles?" Rider said. "Of course I deserve this pain. I did terrible mistakes throughout my damn life. When I yelled at Glasses, I felt immediate regret. I didn't mean to do it." Rider then looked at Glasses and made that same smile through the same pained expression.

"I don't mind if you hate me for yelling at you, Glasses." Rider said. He then turned to look at Goggles. "And I don't mind if you hate me for trying to kill myself..." Rider said as tears began to form in his eyes. 

Glasses did a small sad smile.  "It's okay, Rider. I forgive you." Glasses replied. Goggles also made that same sad smile. "Yeah. I forgive you too, Rider. It was because of too much stress after all." Goggles said. Rider sighed. "I'm glad to have friends like you." Rider said to them. Rider made a small smile. "Anyway, you guys can go..." He said. "But, Rider..." Goggles started but was cut off by Rider. "No, please...I just want to be alone with my thoughts..." Rider said as tears began to fall down his face. Rider never cried before. They couldn't believe that Rider was crying right in front of them. "Just...Just, leave. Please." Rider begged. "It's best if I'm alone with my thoughts alone."

Glasses looked at him. "Are you sure, Rider?" He asked. Rider nodded. "Please..." Rider said. Goggles and Glasses sighed. They decide to leave his hospital room for his sake. After all, Rider just wants some privacy right now. It's best they listen to him since he is in a bad condition. Goggles and Glasses looked at each other. They hoped that Rider will be okay and that he will recover. 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hospital visit, Goggles and Glasses decide to attend a dance.

They had left Rider. After finding out that Rider had attempted suicide, they began to feel concerned for him. As they were walking, they were met by Aloha. "Hey, y'all!" He said cheerfully. "Hey, Aloha!" Goggles replied. Glasses smiled and waved. "Have y'all heard?" Aloha asked. "Heard what?" Glasses replied. "Heard, heard, heard, heard the bird is the word!" Aloha said and started laughing. Goggles laughed also while Glasses made a confused look. "I'm just kidding. But no seriously, have you heard a dance is tonight?" Now it was Goggles's turn to be confused. "What dance?" He asked. 

"The Moonlight Dance!" He said. Goggles and Glasses made a look that said 'Oh, that dance!'. "Oh yeah, I heard of it." Goggles said. Glasses shrugged. "Anyway, you two lovebirds gonna go to this dance?" Aloha asked. Goggles and Glasses looked at each other and shrugged. "We haven't decide." Glasses replied. "Okay. Well, see y'all later!" Aloha said and ran off. Goggles and Glasses looked at each other.

* * *

It was the night of the dance. Goggles and Glasses arrived. Once they got inside the building, they were amazed how the dance looked like. They looked around. Of course Rider wouldn't come. They felt bad that he won't show up and enjoy the fun the dance will provide. They decided to talk with their friends separately. But while Glasses was walking to his friends, he felt his arm being pulled into the boys bathroom. "H-Hey!" Glasses exclaimed only to see Headphones and Bobble. Bobble locked the door. She was smiling like her usual self. "W-What are you girls doing?!" Glasses yelled. "We found out a way you can get more of Goggles's affection!" Bobble said cheerfully. "W-What do you mean by that?" He replied. Headphones then pulled out a pastel blue colored dress along with matching white gloves that had blue ribbons on it. The dress was in a flowery design. The dress was sleeveless and it looked just the right size for Glasses to wear. "This is gonna be the death of me..." Glasses muttered. "Get over here, you." Headphones said cheerfully.

* * *

As people talked with their friends and enjoying snacks, Goggles was looking around for Glasses. "Glasses?" He asked. No response. "Glasses, where are you?" He walked up to Army, who was eating a cupcake in small bites. "Hey, Army?" He asked. "Yes, what is it, Goggles?" Army replied. "Have you seen Glasses?" Army shook his head no. "Haven't seen him. I only saw him when he entered in the dance with you." Goggles sighed. "Thanks, Army." He walked off and continued finding him after saying that. Army nodded. Goggles walked up to Aloha and Prince. "Hey, Goggles." Prince greeted. Goggles nodded. "Hey, Prince. Hey, Aloha." Aloha greeted him with a smile. "Have any of you two seen Glasses?" Prince's look changed. "Um, about that..." Prince started but trailed off. "Hey, Aloha? Mind if I have some privacy with Goggles.? Aloha nodded and walked off. "What is it, Prince?" Goggles asked. "About Glasses...I saw him get dragged into the boys bathroom by Headphones and Bobble...They have a surprise for you." Goggles blushed. What did Prince mean by that? 

The boys bathroom door opened to reveal Headphones and Bobble coming out with...Glasses? Something about him seemed different. He was wearing the dress Headphones and Bobble bought for him. "See?" Prince said to him. "Oh...my...god..." Goggles said, entranced by the sight of Glasses in the dress. "Have fun with him." Prince said with a wink and he walked off. Goggles nodded. "Thanks for telling me, Prince!"  He said. A faint "No problem!" was heard from Prince. 

* * *

Rider was looking at the building from a window. He made a faint smile. He was happy the other Inklings were having fun. In his eyes closely are small tears.

* * *

It seemed that Glasses is looking for Goggles. Goggles giggled and walked to him. "There you are, sweetie~" Goggle said. Glasses blushed. "A-about this dr-" Glasses was cut off. "It's beautiful on you." Goggles said. A small smile appeared on Glasses's face. "Do you wanna dance with me?" Goggles asked. Glasses nodded. "Of course, but can we do it outside?" Glasses replied. Goggles nodded and they headed outside. Goggles then placed a hand on Glasses's waist. Glasses then placed a hand in Goggles's waist and used the other hand to pick up the dress. After getting in the dance position, Glasses placed his cheek on Goggles's chest and Goggles placed his chin on Glasses's head. They began to dance.

The inkling boys danced under the light of the moon. As they danced, they began to feel even more comfortable. They love each other. Nothing will break that. Right?

They smiled to each other.

* * *

They got back from the dance. Once Glasses removed the dress and got in his nightwear and in the bed, Goggles kissed him in the lips. Glasses kissed back. They fell asleep as they waited for a new day.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Goggles and Glasses's love breaks. Will it repair? Or will it truly end?

The inkling boys woke up and got ready for their day. Once they headed out, they decided to do their usual couple routine. As Headphones had informed them, Rider has been discharged. As they walked around, they saw their friends. "See you later. Love you!" Glasses said. "Love you too!" Goggles said and they walked to their group of friends. 

* * *

As Glasses was walking away from his group of friends, somebody pulled him into a alley. "W-What?!" Glasses said as he was pulled away. A hooded person had pulled him. "W-What do you want with me?" Glasses asked. "I have something to tell you about your lover, Goggles." The person said. "What do you know about him?" Glasses replied. "I just want to tell you that..." The person came closer to Glasses's ear. "...That he never loved you at all. He was with another Inkling...He loves her more than you..." Glasses's eyes widened. "W-What...do you mean by that...?" The person then smirked. "I'll tell you all about it..."

* * *

Goggles was looking around for Glasses. He wondered where he went. Goggles sighed. He then decided to talk to Skull. "Hey, Skull!" Goggles said cheerfully. Skull turned around. "Yo." He replied. Gloves walked up to them. "Hey, guys!" He said. Goggles could tell that Skull was smiling through his bandana. "Yo, Gloves." Skull replied. The three of them decided to talk to each other. As they were talking, Glasses was looking for Goggles. He had a angry, no. A  **very** angry look on his face. Skull was the first one to notice. "Hey, Goggles?" Skull asked. "Is it just me or that Glasses seems to be very mad about something?" Goggles turned around only to see the angry look on his lover's face. "Did something happe-?" Gloves asked nervously. 

That question, however, was interrupted by a loud slap sound. Even through the bandana, fear displayed on Skull's face. Even fear was on Gloves's face. They took a few steps back when they saw who slapped Goggles. Everyone who saw it stood back. 

Lover's quarrel. (Not really...)

"Have you been lying to me?" Glasses asked. It wasn't just anger in his voice. There was also pain in his voice. "W-What do you mean?" Goggles asked as he held onto his left cheek, which saw a red mark on it. "Were you dating a girl?! Were you cheating on me?!" Glasses asked. Everyone got confused at this. Rider walked in the crowd. He just stared with a shocked expression. "Glasses, what are you talking about?" Goggles asked. "Don't act dumb!" Glasses screamed, feeling pure anger. 

* * *

The hooded person then smirked. "I can't believe he believed in the lies I told him."

* * *

 

"You're lying to me!" Glasses screamed. "You were literally lying to me! I can't believe this!" Goggles just stared. He didn't know what Glasses was talking about. But he was starting to feel anger also. "What do you mean, Glasses?!" Goggles bursted. Everyone was taken aback by it. "Stop lying! Somebody told me you were dating a girl!" Glasses replied. "Why in the hell would I date a girl?!" Goggles responded. "Says the one that goofs around a lot in the team!" Glasses shot back. "Glasses, you should know that is not true!" Goggles said. "You know that I love you and only you!" Glasses shook his head. Tears began to fall down his face.

"I knew it..." Glasses replied. "Why would anyone want me...? Why would anyone want a depressed boy like me...?" Goggles tried to hug him so that he can comfort him, only to be pushed by Glasses. "Stay away from me!" Glasses said, his anger returning. Goggles then made a angry face. "Glasses, you don't understand! I would never date a girl!" Goggles said, admitting that he is in love with a boy. Everybody kept watching. They didn't know what to do. They didn't want to interfere and make it a big fight throughout the city. Glasses made a angry face. Goggles didn't know what to do.

He knew that whatever he will do will affect both of their futures. No matter what choice that he will make. 

Either use violence or use words.


	11. Ending (Nightmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Bad Ending of the story. Be aware of what you are gonna read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is 2 suicides here. Be aware of this.

Ah, screw it. Goggles made his choice. He decided to use  ** _violence_**.

Goggles then slapped Glasses, making the crowd gasp. Glasses gritted his teeth and also slapped Goggles back. Everybody took a few steps back. "Oh snap..." Aloha said. It then escalated up to the point where they lunged at each other and were using violence against each other. Punching, kicking, slapping each other. "Guys, stop!" Headphones yelled, hoping that they would stop. But to no avail.  They continued fighting and fighting. The other inklings tried to tell them to stop fighting, but they wouldn't listen. "You jerk!" Glasses yelled to Goggles. "You're the jerk!" Goggles retaliated. Everybody continued to stare in horror.

As they kept on fighting each other, the fighting got worse and worse. They suddenly realize that they were fighting right in front of everyone. They broke apart. However,  the moment they broke up the fight, Glasses's depression got worse.  **Very very** worse. Glasses clutched onto his head and he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Glasses screamed at the top of his lungs. Everybody heard this yell. "Are you alright, Glasses?" Headphones asked. "No, I'm not alright!" Glasses yelled at her. Headphones flinched and took a few steps back. Glasses looked at Goggles.

He made one more small smile at him. However, this smile was filled with anger, yet sadness. Glasses then ran off. Goggles flinched at this. "Glasses, wait!" Goggles said and went after him. Glasses kept running and running. Once inside the building, Glasses opened and closed the door, locking it. Goggles ran to the door and knocked on it a few times. 

"Glasses, are you okay?" Goggles asked through the door. "Go away!" Glasses yelled, his voice thick. Which meant one thing. He was crying. "Please, Glasses. Let me in, I'm sorry!" Goggles said through the door. "No! Go away!" Glasses screamed. Goggles sighed. "Okay...I'll leave you alone..." Goggles said, his voice sounded like he was on a urge to cry. Tears threatened to fall down his face from his eyes, but Goggles held them in. 

Unknown to Goggles, that will be the last time he will hear from Glasses.

Ever.

* * *

Three days have passed since Goggles and Glasses's fight. According to Rider, Glasses has not come out of his room since that fight. Goggles called himself a jerk every single time. 

He walked to Glasses's room. He let out a shaky sigh. He was going to check up on him. Goggles knocked on the door. "Glasses? You in there?" Goggles asked through the door.

No response.

Goggles knocked on the door one more time. "Glasses?" Goggles said through the door. "It's me..."

No response.

Goggles sighed and held onto the doorknob and turned it. Goggles then stood back. He did not knew the door was unlocked. He decided to open the door as his worry for Glasses got stronger. "Gla-" He stopped when he saw the horrific sight.

He felt like he couldn't hear his heart beating anymore.

Glasses was hanging. Goggles was frozen. "G-Glasses?" Goggles asked. Goggles studied his body. The tie that was on Glasses's shirt is loosened (It is unclear why the tie is loosened). The sleeves of his shirt was also bloodied. And due to Glasses's shirt being white, the blood was visible. Goggles slowly walked up to him and rolled up his sleeves, only to gasp. Glasses has self harmed again before he hanged himself out of despair. And by looking at the cuts, these were recent. He wrapped his left hand around Glasses's right hand. The hand was limp. It felt cold like ice. It felt  _lifeless._ Was it because what happened three days ago? It must be. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" He fell on knees while repeating no. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Goggles screamed. "I'm sorry, Glasses! I'm sorry!" He began crying. His only love. His one and true love is gone. Gone from this life. The love of his life is now dead because of **him**. His depression have gotten worse since that fight. His depression got very very,  **VERY** worse since that fight they had. Goggles knew at that moment...he made a fatal mistake and he can never take it back. In addition, he can tell that Glasses was not trying to free himself. Which means he allowed himself to die. Glasses gave up at that point and thus decided that he wanted to die. "I shouldn't have used violence! I shouldn't have!" Goggles yelled as he mourned.

Goggles then called the ambulance while he was crying.

* * *

Minutes after Goggles found Glasses dead, Goggles had informed the Blue Team. Bobble and Headphones ended up crying. Goggles ended up being the new leader of the Blue Team. Goggles didn't want this. Goggles never wants this.

They also attended Glasses's funeral a day after Glasses's suicide. Seeing Glasses in his coffin made Goggles feel an urge to vomit and cry at the same time. But Goggles didn't want to. As inklings attended the funeral wearing black clothes, Goggles felt emotionless. He felt like he lacks a heart. His actions had caused his only love to kill himself. ' _This is all my fault! This is all my fault! This is all my fault! **THIS IS ALL MY DAMN FAULT!!!**_ ' Goggles thought in his head. These thoughts made Goggles fall down to his knees and cry. He was crying so hard. Headphones bent down next to him to comfort him by hugging him. Bobble also bent down next to Goggles as she pat his back. Goggles hugged back while crying. 

After the funeral, Goggles shut himself in his room. For what it seems like for eternity.

* * *

5 days have passed after Glasses's suicide. No one smiled. Especially Goggles. They have attended the funeral a day ago. Goggles was walking to the water. He couldn't take the pain anymore.

He didn't want to be the leader of the Blue Team. Not. at all.

He didn't want to feel anything anymore. Not. at. all.

He didn't want to do anything anymore. Not. at. all.

He didn't want to speak anymore. Not. at. all.

He didn't want to have fun anymore. Not. at. all.

But most of all...

He didn't want to  **live** anymore.  **Not. at. all.**

In Goggles hands is blue chrysanthemum flowers. Next to him was a chain ball. He then attached the chain to his foot as held the chrysanthemums in one hand. He looked up at the sky. His eyes were emotionless. But when he looked up, his eyes began to show emotion. Small tears began to fall down his face. He hoped that no one will come and try to save him. He didn't want that. He rather die than continue to live. ' _What's the point of living when someone you care deeply about is gone?_ ' Goggles thought in his head. He was about to put the chain ball in the water. He was ab-

"Goggles, no!" A voice said. Goggles stopped and turned around, the emotion leaving his eyes. It was Headphones, Bobble, and Rider. "What are you doing, Goggles?!" Rider said. The three ran to him. "Don't do this!" Bobble said. When Glasses died, Bobble's smile faded. Everyone knew that wasn't coming back anymore. "Goggles...this is wrong." Headphones said. "Please...don't do it." Rider said. "Glasses wouldn't want that." Bobble said. Goggles just stood there. "...Why shouldn't I...?" Goggles said, his voice breaking from the long silence. "It's my fault that he's dead..." Goggles said, his voice lacking emotion. 

"You know, Goggles...We all care for you." Rider said. "Time heals all wounds..." Headphones said. "We will always be here for you, Goggles..." Bobble said. Goggles didn't smile at those words of comfort. He didn't want to hear anything comforting. He didn't want anyone's sympathy. However, he then reached down and attempted to unlock the chain from his foot. 

_Instead..._

Goggles pushed the three inklings away. The three stumbled onto the ground. Goggles grabbed the chain ball and put it in the water. When the three inklings realized what was gonna happen, they screamed. "NO!" All three of them screamed. Goggles then was dragged into the water by the chain ball. He didn't care though. He just wants to be with Glasses in the dead. He couldn't live on without him. Water filled his vision as the chain ball dragged him to his doom.

* * *

_Water began to fill his lungs. In addition, his ink colors began to disappear due to weakness of water. However, he doesn't care anymore. As he sinks down the water, he made a smile. The blue chrysanthemum flowers rest within his hands. Finally, he doesn't have to suffer the grief from Glasses's death. With some tears still falling down his face, one of his hands tried to reach the sky. He smiled once again and he sank, feeling death embracing him as it consumed his life.  
_

_For that he couldn't live without his beloved Glasses._

_Now both of them can be together in death._

* * *

_Goggles opened his eyes. A blue sky. Stairs that are colored white to symbolize peace. The glowing sun. He looked to see...  
_

_To see..._

_Glasses, the love of his life..._

_Goggles ran to him. "Glasses!" Goggles called out to him, but only to be shoved by him. Goggles was shocked from the reaction Glasses gave to him. "You idiot!" Glasses said, his voice filled with anger. "Why did you decide to kill yourself?!" Goggles felt shocked from this. Glasses is never very mad like this before. "Glasses...I killed myself because I wanted to be with you!" Goggles replied to him as tears begins to fill his eyes. "You could have decided to live with the others!" Glasses replied angrily. "But, no! You had to go kill yourself without thinking of how others would feel!" Goggles noticed tears coming into Glasses's eyes. "I guess you couldn't leave me alone in death, could you...?" Glasses asked without any hostility in his voice._

_Goggles sighed as he began to cry. "N-No, I couldn't..." Goggles replied. "I c-couldn't live on w-without you! My l-life entered a b-bad hell after you killed yourself! T-That's when I d-decided to kill m-myself! That way I c-can be w-with you!" Glasses felt shocked from this. He has never seen Goggles driven into so much despair before. "Y-You...suffered...?" Glasses asked, to which Goggles nodded to. Glasses walked to him, feeling remorse for his hostility towards Goggles. He hugged Goggles, leaving Goggles shocked. Goggles hugged back as he continued to cry. Glasses couldn't hold back his tears and he cried alongside his love._

_Therefore they knew at that moment...they can be together...forever._


	12. Ending (Pure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Good Ending of the story.

Goggles made his choice. He decided to use words.

Goggles walked up to a scowling Glasses. he hugged him, causing Glasses to gasp. He attempted to break free, but Goggles wouldn't budge. "Let me go!" Glasses yelled. "No." Goggles simply replied. Glasses continued to struggle. "Listen to me, Glasses." Goggles said. "That person who told you that I was dating a girl is a liar. I would never leave you." Glasses began to stop struggling as he heard this. "What do you mean?" Glasses asked, his tone was still filled with anger, even though he was no longer scowling or anything like that. "That person just spreads unbelievable lies that you shouldn't believe in." Goggles explained. "I love you and only you. I was in love with you before I found out that you have depression. I want to be there for you. Believe in my words, Glasses!"

Glasses finally stopped struggling. "...Am I stupid...?" Glasses mumbled. "Did you say something?" Goggles asked. "Am I stupid that I believed that person?" Glasses asked out loud as tears began to fall down his face. "No! You're not stupid!" Goggles replied. "You're not stupid and you never will be!" Glasses was shocked when he heard this answer from Goggles. "Goggles, y-you really mean that?" Glasses asked. "Of course, Glasses." Goggles replied. "Of course." Glasses began to cry again as he wrapped his arms around Goggles's neck. "I'm sorry for slapping you, by the way." Glasses apologized through his sobbing. Goggles hugged his lover back, symbolizing that he will never leave Glasses for another person. "It's fine, Glasses." Goggles replied. Everybody shrugged and began to clap slowly and quietly. Glasses and Goggles realized and they blushed out of embarrassment. But might as well let them clap.

* * *

Weeks have passed after that fight over a misunderstanding. Everybody managed to forget about 3 days after the fight. Even if some of the Inklings didn't forget, they chose not to bring it up. That way it wouldn't strike a nerve on either Goggles or Glasses.

Goggles and Glasses was sitting in Goggles's room. They decided to talk about their relationship and their plans for their future. They hoped that the future they are waiting for does not get corrupted. Their love was getting stronger. It felt like their love could beat anything that could ruin their relationship. Goggles looked at Glasses. Glasses wasn't noticing that Goggles was staring at him. Goggles smirked. Glasses turned his head to see that Goggles was smirking. Goggles gently pushed Glasses in the bed. Glasses's back landed on the bed gently. Goggles got on top of him and kissed him in the lips. Glasses kissed back. Glasses unzipped Goggles's jacket when they broke apart. In addition, Glasses also removed Goggles's black shirt. "You're so naughty, Glasses." Goggles said in a teasing way. "I'm naughty as much as you are naughty yourself." Glasses replied in the same teasing way. Goggles chuckled darkly in reply as he went back into kissing Glasses. Glasses kissed back as Goggles was loosening the tie and unbuttoning the shirt.

They continued to fiercely make out.

* * *

Goggles did one final thrust. Glasses came with a loud scream of Goggles's name. Goggles groaned Glasses's name in return. Glasses panted after his climax. Goggles wrapped his arms around Glasses as Glasses's back was against his chest. Glasses and Goggles fell asleep.

* * *

Days have passed. Goggles and Glasses was walking down the street. Rider came up to them. "Hey, guys." Rider said. "Hey, Rider!" Goggles replied. "Looks like you're all better!" Rider nodded. "Yes, I am." He replied with a smile. "Anyway, how is the relationship going?" Goggles and Glasses nodded in response. "We're good." Glasses replied. Rider's smile grew. "I'm glad." He said. "I know you two will have a great future together."

Goggles and Glasses smiled at each other, knowing that Rider is right about that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'M SO SUPER SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! i WAS SO BUSY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE. I'M GLAD I GOT THE GOOD ENDING DONE. IN ADDITION, I'M SORRY THAT THIS ENDING IS SHORT!


	13. Epilogue (Nightmare Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Goggles and Glasses's deaths...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a short part.

_Months have passed after Goggles and Glasses has committed suicide. Glasses had committed suicide by hanging due to his depression and after Goggles used violence in their argument. Days after Glasses's death, Goggles committed suicide by drowning himself out of guilt and despair of losing his love of his life and for using violence during the argument when violence was not necessary._

_Bobble, Headphones, Rider, and the other Inklings were devastated. Bobble, Headphones, and Rider were more devastated that the others. Speaking of Rider, during the moths after Goggles and Glasses's death, well another unfortunate event._

_When Headphones, Bobble, and Prince was about to visit Rider, they found out that he committed suicide as well. Rider committed suicide by hanging himself as well. Prince still remembered the ear piercing scream Headphones screamed out of her mouth as she fell on her knees. Prince also found a suicide note on a small table. He picked it up and read it._

**_May 24th, XXXX_ **

**_I can't. I can't do this. Stop. Stop it right now. Get out._ **

**_It has been 2 months since Goggles and Glasses died. They died in March. It's all my fault._ **

**_It's my fault that I caused all this. Glasses and Goggles didn't deserve to die. Not in a horrifying way._ **

**_It should have been me. I ruined their love. I ruined everything. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault._ **

**_It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault._ **

**_Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye, world, Goodbye, everything._ **

_Prince was almost in tears as he read this. Bobble came up and read the suicide note as well. She was almost in tears as well. Headphones never read it as she continued to cry. She didn't want to read the note as this would have made her feel even more worse.  
_

_It has been 3 months after Rider's death. Now it is August. Prince, Headphones, and Bobble laid flowers on their gravestones. They looked at them. If they were still alive, they wouldn't have to be in deep slumber._

_The three looked at each other. If only violence wasn't used, all of this would have been prevented. "So, I guess it's just us, right?" Bobble asked. Headphones nodded. "I'm afraid so, Bobble." Headphones said. Prince felt sorry for them. It was no one's fault. It wasn't Rider's fault. Rider didn't even do anything wrong. It wasn't Goggles's fault. It wasn't Glasses's fault. "So, what are you girls are going to do now?" Prince asked to them somberly. Headphones and Bobble shrugged. Their leader is dead. The funny boy of the group is dead as well. "We don't know..." Headphones replied in the same somber tone. "If you girls need anything, let me know. Okay?" Prince asked. They nodded and Prince left them._


	14. Epilogue (Pure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Pure ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a weird part.

It _has been 2 years. That was when they were 17. Now both of them are now 19. Goggles and Glasses sat on a bench, watching the sunset and the orange rays. Goggles pulled Glasses close to him. Glasses didn't mind. He rested his head on Glasses's right shoulder. They both smiled as they enjoyed the beautiful scenery the sky offered to the Inkling couple. "I can just watch the sky all day." Glasses said. "I agree." Goggles replied. Goggles had something very important to ask to his love. He looked at him. "Hey, Glasses?" Goggles asked. Glasses looked at him. "Yes, Goggles?" Glasses replied. Goggles took hold of one of Glasses's hands. "You know how much I love you, yes?" Goggles asked. Glasses nodded in response. "I wanted to do this for a long time." Goggles said. "Glasses, you're such a wonderful leader a team would have. Especially me. The moment my eyes laid on you, I instantly fell for you. I knew that I couldn't live on without you. You're my wings that help me fly. You're my angel when I'm in the need for comfort. You're my everything, Glasses."_

_Glasses is on the urge of crying happy tears from hearing this. No one has ever said this to him at all before. It used to feel that the world was torturing him by making him feel pain. But this time, he doesn't have to worry about it. With Goggles by his side, he knows that he won't have to be alone in the cold hostile pain. "Glasses, will you make me the happiest boy?" He got on one knee and pulled out something from his pocket. A small box, waiting for a open. When Goggles opened it, Glasses's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands as he gasped. "Glasses-kun, will you marry me?" Goggles asked to him. Glasses is speechless at the sight of the diamond ring, waiting for him to say a response. It's like the wedding ring wants him to say yes. Glasses noticed that Headphones, Bobble, Rider, Prince, Aloha, Emperor, and Army is watching with smiles on their faces._

_When he looked closely, he saw that Aloha is recording it. Glasses decided to make his choice._

_He is more than willing to spend his life with Goggles._

_He nodded. "I do." He replied when he removed his hands from his mouth. "Really?" Goggles asked happily. "Yes! I will marry you!" Glasses said and he tackled Goggles into a hug. Goggles laughed at the affection given to him. Glasses held out his left hand and Goggles slipped the ring in the ring finger. Everybody clapped. Heck, even Army had the guts to scream 'Get a room, you two!', which he received laughter, but Army didn't care at all. He enjoyed the sight of the affection Goggles and Glasses is giving to each other._

* * *

_The wedding took place after a Turf War. As everybody sat in the seats of the church, they were getting excited for the wedding to start. Goggles is wearing a black tuxedo with a blue bow. Rider is his best man. Army is the reader (Due to him reading his manual lmao)._

_Prince and Emperor helped Glasses with his bride dress. "And...there! You're all set!" Prince said as he took a few steps back. Glasses looked at himself. He looked very...very cute in the dress. Just like he wore a dress in the dance. Emperor looked at Glasses. "Just...make sure to be careful of what is ahead of you." Emperor said. Glasses nodded. "Of course I will." He replied happily. Emperor smiled. "Now get out there. I'm sure your love is waiting." Prince said. Glasses smiled and hugged both Prince and Emperor. Both of them gasped quietly at this but they returned the hug._

_Glasses goes on to go for his love of his life._

* * *

_As everyone waited, the wedding fanfare began. Everybody turned to look to see Glasses walking down. Army smiled and got the book ready. Goggles smiled at this glorious sight of his love. He held out a hand and Glasses took it the moment he arrived. They looked at each other and smiled._

_They waited for the life ahead of them as they wed._

* * *

_Once they were back from their lovely wedding, Glasses looked at Goggles smirking. "And don't think I'll let you get away from teasing me while we were dancing." Glasses said in a teasing way. Goggles smirked back. "Oh, really now?" Goggles purred to him._

_Yes, during their dance in their wedding, Goggles had kissed and licked Glasses's neck. Glasses, during this, suppressed his moans so that people wouldn't hear him. "So, are you ready for what we are going to do, my dear?~" Goggles purred to him in a teasing way. "Oh, you damn well know that I am ready, sweetheart." Glasses replied back. They looked at each other before going at each other with kisses, licks, bites, and the growing sounds of moans and groans._

* * *

_It only took 40 minutes later for things to get spicy. Loud moans were heard from the blue couple's house. "Oh! Yeah! OH MY GOD! YES! RIGHT THERE, GOGGLES!" Glasses screamed at the top of his lungs as his love thrusted into him as hard and fast as he could for the 5th time. "Tell me you love it!" Goggles said as he continued to do it on him. "YEAH! I LOVE IT! GO FASTER! HARDER! OH!" Glasses screamed even more out if pleasure. "GOGGLES, I'M GOING TO COME!" Goggles smirked. "I'M CLOSE TOO_ _! SAY MY NAME!" Goggles said and did one final thrust. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GOGGLES!!!" Glasses screamed. "GLASSES!!!" Goggles screamed as well as they released together._

_Both of them panted and they fell asleep together in each other's embrace._

_From outside of their house, many Inklings heard it. And they are having a hard time due to their nosebleeds._


End file.
